1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to retention devices and, more particularly, to a retention device for a data storage module.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a desktop computer, tower computer, or server, usually includes storage modules, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, and digital video disc (DVD) drives. These devices can be added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatus as desired by a user.
A retention device is generally used to install a hard disk drive in a computer. However, the retention device is generally fixed, so when the configuration of the electronic apparatus is changed, the retention device also needs to be replaced. And to replace the whole retention device is costly.
Therefore, what is needed is a retention device, which can overcome the above described shortcomings.